Infected
by osnapitzbex
Summary: Summary inside... Leon/Claire and Chris/jill. AU Story... first story... be nice... please read and review... No flames! Rated T for Blood, violence and gore, may change to M in later chapters
1. No Christmas At The Labs

Hey this is my first fan fiction ever so don't be mean okay!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident evil or their characters except Becky Kelly who is my own character and maybe some bad guys of my own okay

Pairings: Leon/Claire and Jill/Chris

This IS an AU story ok!

Summary: The STARS team, Leon and Claire all go on a mission but Leon gets infected and its a race against time to find a cure in the zombie infested research facility but wait what's this, the team find a young girl around 17 lurking around the lab, the girl claims her father worked here for Umbrella and she had just been forced to watch him be ripped apart and then had to run away from him and some kind of tyrant that was also after her. Can the team make it through the lab and back to Leon before it's too late?

- - -

Chapter One

The Research Lab

"Chris! I mean it now stop cheating" Claire scolded as she busted Chris for hiding a card up his sleeve at poker.

Chris laughed at his temperamental little sister, "Okay Claire you got me, hey I'm gunna go for some drinks anyone want anything?" Chris asked the small group that was sat around the table.

"I'll have a beer" Leon said and Chris nodded before looking over to Barry who only looked at him with an expression that said, 'Do I even need to say what I want?'

Looking over to Rebecca and Jill who at the same time looked at him and in unison both said, "Diet cola with ice" Chris looked at them funnily before turning to Claire.

"I'll just have a Cola with ice Chris please" Claire said and looked over to Leon who she caught looking at her, Claire just smirked at Leon who smiled back and looked away.

Claire shook her head; Leon could be so cute sometimes but it was entirely possible that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him that was why she didn't want to ask him, she was afraid of getting her heart broken.

Chris returned with the drinks, handed them out before he went and sat with Rebecca and Jill.

Jill turned around to look at Chris; she couldn't believe her luck when he had asked her out about two months after the Racoon City incident.

Suddenly Claire's phone rang making her jump; pulling it out of her pocket she answered it, "Hello... Sherry! Hey how are you? Oh really! That's great Sherry... Oh you did? Brendon? Ha-ha well done... Happy Birthday sweetie" Claire said through the phone.

Everyone turned at that moment before Leon spoke up, "Oh tell Sherry we all said Happy Birthday" and they all nodded in agreement.

"The rest of the team say Happy Birthday as well" Claire added and moved the phone away from her ear as Sherry squealed down the phone

"Okay see you later Sherry, I hope you have a great birthday sweetie" Claire said and flipped the phone shut.

Suddenly Leon's PDA rang, opening the transmission Ingrid Hunnigan's face and shoulders appeared on the screen, "Leon, I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation but there's an emergency that needs your attention. I don't think your gunna like it either" Hunnigan said before showing Leon the report.

As Leon silently read the report, the rest of the group watched him.

"Okay Hunnigan... I'll leave immediately, when will pick up be here?" Leon asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Five minutes and Leon...NO ONE can know about this mission... no one" Hunnigan informed before she cut the line.

"I'm sorry guys it looks like I have to go... I guess there's no Christmas for me huh?" Leo n said and walked off to pick up his gear from the hallway.

The others all looked at each other before running out into the hallway after Leon, "But Leon you can't miss Christmas... you just can't" Claire protested weakly I mean who could she kiss under the mistletoe now?

"I wish I didn't have to but a mission is a mission and I can't help it" Leon said as he stared at Claire.

Suddenly a helicopter could be heard outside, "Well it looks like my rides here so I hope you all have a great Christmas, don't think about me I want you all to be happy on Christmas okay" Leon said before he looked over them all once more and then turned and left.

"Guys this isn't right, Leon has to be here for Christmas, he just has to be... Chris can't you do anything?" Claire pleaded.

Chris knew all about Claire's crush on Leon so he understood why she wanted him here so desperately over Christmas, what with the mistletoe and all.

"I'm sorry Claire but Leon's agency has nothing to do with the STARS unit or me... you know I would if I could" Chris replied, put his arm around his little sister and guided her back into the living room.

- - -

Leon sighed as he stepped into the helicopter, "So how long will it take to get to our destination?" he asked the pilot.

"Not long Sir about four hours until we reach the drop point" the pilot replied.

"So what's your name soldier?" Leon asked

"Joe Sir, Joe Acardos" Joe replied and Leon nodded, "It sucks to be working on Christmas doesn't Sir" Joe said, "I had to leave my wife and little girl, her name is Katie she's six years old" Joe said thinking about how sad his daughter was when she heard that her daddy wasn't going to be there on Christmas morning in fact most of Christmas, he wasn't going to make it back until about six thirty PM.

"Yeah I know how you feel Joe, I don't have a family to go back to though, they... they were killed in the Racoon City incident three years back, the only thing or rather people I have to go back to are my friends, the STARS team and Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield's little sister, Chris told me she was looking forward to putting the mistletoe up" Leon informed Joe as he looked down at his hands.

Joe looked at Leon and could immediately sense that he wasn't happy with this sudden mission, "Man, I'm sorry Sir. This must be awful for you" Joe said and Leon nodded in agreement.

A few hours later Joe spoke up, "Drop point in view Sir, five minutes or less".

Leon woke up from his light slumber as Joe started speaking, "Okay thanks Joe" Leon said as he gathered up his gear and equipped his Blacktail.

"No Problem Sir" Joe replied, "Okay we have arrived at the drop point Sir, I'll send down the rope ladder for you and Sir be careful, I heard this mission was dangerous" Joe said and watched as Leon nodded and climbed down the ladder out of view.

At the bottom of the ladder Leon pointed his gun as he looked around the roof of the research Lab that Hunnigan had sent him to.

Seeing no immediate danger Leon headed over to the roof exit, stealthily opening the door Leon peered around the corner, it was dark, humid and the stench of death lingered heavily in the air.

Pulling out his flashlight Leon fitted it to the top of his gun and carried on down the dark corridor.

Off in the distance Leon heard the groaning of what he thought he had left behind in Racoon City, he thought the nightmare had ended but in fact it was still only the beginning.

Opening the door into the stock room Leon peered inside, he immediately pulled back as he saw a zombie with its back to him, it looked to be a female with short brown hair, a receptionist perhaps?

Leon quietly screwed on his silencer and slowly turned around the corner, brought the Blacktail up to the back of the zombies head and pulled the trigger instantly killing her and blowing her brains along the wall.

As the body dropped to the floor, Leon reloaded his weapon and moved to the next door that led out to the corridor.

Swinging the door open silently Leon jumped out and checked both ways, once he was confident that the way was clear, Leon slightly lowered his weapon, and took the left path that led to the offices.

'_I hope the guys and girls are having a better time than I am_' Leon thought to himself and stopped as he heard the shuffling of feet and the groaning of walking dead.

"Claire if I don't make it out of here I want you to know that I love you and I always have" Leon said to no one but himself.

Opening the first door he came to Leon regretted it immediately as all of the zombies in the room turned their attention to Leon and began to stumble quickly towards the door where Leon stood.

Leon turned and ran knowing he didn't have nearly enough ammo for the amount of zombies in that room never mind the whole Laboratory.

A few minutes of running and Leon was sure that he'd lost his hungry followers.

Turing and looking at where he had gotten himself Leon realised he had somehow managed to find himself at the stockroom door again.

Wandering around again Leon found himself at a flight of stairs leading towards the lower levels of the research labs.

More groaning alerted him to the fact that there were zombies down here as well, what he didn't realise were how close they were.

Walking down a long corridor Leon as met at the other side by a big crowd of zombies, turning around Leon planned to run back to the stairs but stopped himself as another group of zombies stumbled towards him, looking around Leon realised there was only one way to go... up!

Jumping to grab hold of the vents opening, Leon started to pull himself up but was stopped as a few of the creatures grabbed hold of his legs, kicking the zombies in the face Leon pulled himself the rest of the way up.

The only thing left on his mind now was finding the right Lab and getting the hell out of here but would he make it? The Research Labs were huge and he didn't have a lot of ammo with him, '_I swear this place better have some kind of armoury_' Leon thought as he crawled through the dark, dusted vents in search of his goal...

- - -

A/N – Okay here is the first chapter I would very much appreciate it if you could leave a NICE review with NO flames thanks.

Okay Joe Acardos is my own character but so far the others are all owned by Capcom.

I know this chapter is short but I promise the others will be longer most chapter will be around 2500 words each.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story so keep reading and I'll try to update soon... the fist three people to review each chapter will have their name and comment replied to at the beginning of each chapter that follows the one they reviewed so hurry hurry hurry!!

X Snaps X


	2. STARS and Claire

Infected: Chapter 2 – STARS Team and Claire

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil... no matter how much I want to!

Joe Acardos belongs to me

As does Syx (The tyrant)

Enjoy!

- - -

Walking down a long corridor Leon as met at the other side by a big crowd of zombies, turning around Leon planned to run back to the stairs but stopped himself as another group of zombies stumbled towards him, looking around Leon realised there was only one way to go... up!

Jumping to grab hold of the vents opening, Leon started to pull himself up but was stopped as a few of the creatures grabbed hold of his legs, kicking the zombies in the face Leon pulled himself the rest of the way up.

The only thing left on his mind now was finding the right Lab and getting the hell out of here but would he make it? The Research Labs were huge and he didn't have a lot of ammo with him, '_I swear this place better have some kind of armoury_' Leon thought as he crawled through the dark, dusted vents in search of his goal...

- - -

Back at Claire's house the group was watching the news where there was a big Christmas show on but really their minds were too focused on Leon.

Suddenly Chris's STARS phone rang making them all jump and pulling them all out of their thoughts, answering his phone Chris was met with the chief of police's gruff voice, Jill watched as Chris paled ever so slightly.

The chief was informing Chris that they had received an emergency call from the president's secret service agency, "Okay chief, I'll inform the rest of the team and we'll leave as soon as transportation arrives" Chris said before flipping the phone shut.

"Okay guys, it looks like someone from the presidents secret services is in trouble and have requested immediate backup and the STARS are being sent in... Claire I want you to come along on this mission seeing as though it is Leon's agency.

Claire nodded and followed Chris and the rest of the STARS team to where they kept there gear.

- - -

Leon was walking through one of the smaller labs that he'd found, in the distance he could hear the groaning of the zombies but then he made out another sound, a much closer sound. A female.

Suddenly a young girl wandered into sight, her medium length brunette hair slightly frazzled.

"Hey" Leon called out to get the girls attention.

"Help me please, he's coming!" The girl yelled and ran towards Leon.

Upon reaching Leon the girl attached herself around his waist, tears flowing eagerly down her face.

"Please help me, please help me" She muttered into his chest as she sobbed.

Leon put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry for a few moments until he pushed her back to get a better look at her, "I'm agent Leon S Kennedy, I was sent here to retrieve a sample of the new Super Virus and the researcher who made it's cure, Now tell me what's your name?" Leon asked as the girl wiped her eyes.

"Becky, Becky Kelly" The girl said and screamed as the wall behind Leon exploded and a giant monster stepped through.

"No Leon, that's the monster, he's found me, NO!" Becky shouted as she turned and ran.

"No Becky wait... Damn" Leon cursed as the girl ran out of sight.

Turning to the monster Leon realised he had no chance against it so decided to slow it down instead, pulling out a grenade from his pocket Leon pulled the pin and threw it at the Tyrant before running in the same direction as the girl went.

Running down the corridor Leon found a small office, it appeared to be the office of the head researcher or the officer in charge on this level, walking inside Leon closed the door and decided to look around, maybe he could find some ammunition or even another weapon.

- - -

Chris, Jill and Claire were all sat in the back of the second helicopter.

Chris was informing Claire on how the STARS operation would work, the rest of the team, already being familiar with the rules decided on getting themselves properly equipped and checked on the weapons, Medical Supplies and Information.

Over on the other helicopter, Rebecca, Barry and Brad were doing the same except without the whole briefing.

"Chris, were over the drop point!" the pilot shouted.

"Thanks Charlie, okay lets move out guys!" Chris shouted over the roar of the blades.

Once the team had landed on the roof and ensured it was safe, Chris led the team over to the roof entrance, seeing it was already wide open gave them the impression that Leon had probably entered through here.

As Chris entered he pulled back ever so slightly as a wave of death hit him like a ton of bricks, the humid air full of blood and dirt, pulling out his flashlight Chris continued walking motioning for the others to follow him.

As they came to the first door, Chris had to push it open with force, walking in Chris turned around the door to see what had been blocking the entrance.

He froze as the bloody remains of a female receptionist with a hole through her head lay there, in her now fully dead sleep.

Motioning for the team to enter the room, Chris silently told them that he would check out the next room or corridor alone as he didn't want to risk being surprised by any of those creatures, he didn't want to get any of his team killed or infected.

Chris silently walked out into what appeared to be a long corridor with doors one either side, mirroring each other.

Calling back to his team Chris shouted, "Its all clear" and watched as they all cautiously came through the door.

Suddenly they heard gun shots coming from a lower level, they didn't know who it was but they'd bet it was Leon.

Carrying on down the hallway, the group decided to split in to seeing as there was two ways to go, there was down the stairs or continue on around the upper floor, the groups were, Chris, Jill and Claire going down the stairs and Rebecca, Brad and Barry on the team going down the corridor.

As Chris, Jill and Claire reached the bottom of the stairs they heard gun shots going off behind them, they instantly knew it was Barry's team but they also knew they had to carry on and not go back and plus Barry could handle himself, in fact they were surprised the monsters weren't running away from him because lets face it Barry could be pretty scary at times.

"Keep moving, they can handle themselves" Chris said and knew they others would agree. After turning a few door knobs, Jill finally found a room that was open and motioned for the others to follow her in.

Claire was the last to follow through the door but was stopped by Chris as she entered; looking up at him Claire followed his line of sight further into the room and hung her mouth slightly as she looked upon the tens of zombies, there must have been at least forty to fifty of them.

"FIRE AT WILL" Chris shouted as they all began to unload their bullets into the mass of zombies, blood splattering and flying everywhere, Chris turned as he heard Jill grunt in pain, "JILL!" He shouted as he saw Jill on the floor wrestling with a zombie that was trying to get at her neck.

Pointing his gun at the zombie's head Chris contemplated whether or not to shoot at the zombie, there was a chance that he could hit Jill; making up his mind Chris drove his foot into the Zombies stomach sending it flying off to the side. Chris extended his hand to Jill but was only met by her berretta.

"Move" Jill shouted and shot as Chris quickly moved off to the side, hitting the zombie that was about to bite him directly between the eyes.

"Thanks" Chris said as he helped Jill to her feet.

"No problem" Jill replied and winked at Chris who smiled in return.

"Hey lovebirds, not to disturb your precious moment or anything but were kind of in the middle of a ZOMBIE INFESTATION!" Claire shouted above the moaning and groaning of the zombies.

Turning back to Claire, Chris smiled at her and nodded.

When the last zombie was dispatched the small group checked their ammo, "Great I'm down to three mags" Jill said aloud before Chris spoke, "I got four plus what's in the gun"

"I still have eight plus the ammo already loaded, Jill catch" Claire said before throwing two mags over to Jill who caught them effortlessly.

"Thanks" Jill said before reloading her gun and pocketing the other mag.

Everyone jumped as they heard a single gun shot come from a room about 7 doors down, "LEON!" Claire shouted before she sprinted off down the corridor to where the shot had come from.

"No Claire wait" Chris shouted before he ran after Claire.

"God what is it with her, always running off" Jill said with a smile before she too ran after Chris and Claire.

Claire was running down the corridor when she heard a muffled scream of pain, pinpointing the location Claire burst through the door where she heard the muffled scream from and saw Leon on the floor wrestling about eight zombies all at once, his neck, torso and arms bleeding heavily.

"LEON!" Claire shouted and aimed her gun at the closest zombie and shooting it through the side of its head.

Aiming at another zombie, one that Leon was currently wresting with, Claire tried to take the shot when Chris came out of nowhere and knocked the gun into a different direction.

"Chris! What the hell are you doing?" Claire questioned in an angry tone.  
"You could hit Leon if you shoot at them while they're there Claire, get your head straight!" Chris said.

"DAMMIT!" Leon cursed as he punched a zombie and another latched onto his arm, its teeth sinking deep into his flesh and muscles. Leon threw his arm backwards crushing the zombies head against the concrete wall effectively killing it.

Chris moved quickly, grabbing one of the female zombies by the hair and throwing it behind him to the floor, turning to the zombie Chris pulled the trigger on his gun sending a bullet straight through its head.

Jill rushed over to a zombie and kicked it in the head sending it rolling across the floor where Claire stamped on its head.

Chris had dispatched another two zombies leaving only another four; Leon himself grabbed one by the head and twisted instantly killing it.

Between Chris, Jill and Claire the last three zombies were disposed of.  
Claire was knelt down next to Leon who was now sitting up against the wall.  
"Leon... you... you're..." Claire started but stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Leon wiped the tear away with his thumb and kept his hand on her cheek, "...Infected... yeah I kind of got that part... listen Claire... down in the labs ... I was sent here to retrieve the antidote and the virus itself... which means if you hurry you can get the antidote back to me..." Leon said and smiled at the sight of Claire, her cheeks glistening with the tears she had shed over Leon.

Claire nodded and stood up but before she could do that Leon grabbed her arm and looked at her with a serious expression, "Claire, there's this girl somewhere around here... if you find her you have to help her, she's still young about sixteen... please you have to find her" Leon said and dropped his arm as Claire nodded.

"Hang in there Leon, we'll be back soon" Chris said as he handed Leon a handgun and some ammo before the three of them left.

- - -

A/N – well there you have it Chapter 2... Sorry about the late update but with coursework and all...

Please review but leave NO flames as they won't even be read they will be deleted straight away...

THANK YOU


	3. Is He Still Himself?

Infected: Chapter 3 – Is he still himself?

Disclaimer: I don not own Resident Evil... No matter how much I want to.

Joe Acardos is my own Character as is Syx (The Tyrant)

Enjoy

- - -

Hobohunter: Thanks for your awesome review; I'm glad you like the story so far, yeah poor Leon.

XxKissandControlxX: I'm glad you love the story and I hope you continue to read this story.

Chaos0283: Thanks friend... I'm really glad you like my story, Becky is kind of like Sherry, she was where got my idea from but she won't actually have Sherry's background and so on if you get my meaning but I hope you continue to read and I hope you update your stories soon.

(I know more of you reviewed but I did say the first three reviews would be the ones to make it on the top of the page... but to all of you who did review, favourite and/or alert me and my story then I offer my greatest gratitude and thanks and I hope you keep reading... I know who it was that reviewed so thank you to you all, you are my inspiration to keep writing)

- - -

End of Chapter 2:

Claire was knelt down next to Leon who was now sitting up against the wall.  
"Leon... you... you're..." Claire started but stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Leon wiped the tear away with his thumb and kept his hand on her cheek, "...Infected... yeah I kind of got that part... listen Claire... down in the labs ... I was sent here to retrieve the antidote and the virus itself... which means if you hurry you can get the antidote back to me..." Leon said and smiled at the sight of Claire, her cheeks glistening with the tears she had shed over Leon.

Claire nodded and stood up but before she could do that Leon grabbed her arm and looked at her with a serious expression, "Claire, there's this girl somewhere around here... if you find her you have to help her, she's still young about sixteen... please you have to find her" Leon said and dropped his arm as Claire nodded.

"Hang in there Leon, we'll be back soon" Chris said as he handed Leon a handgun and some ammo before the three of them left.

- - -

Begin Chapter 3:

Barry, Brad and Rebecca had found a large laboratory and were currently searching it, they were looking for anything that would give some evidence that Umbrella were behind this or even just Wesker... Albert Wesker, their old team captain... he was brilliant and strangely he was always there for them, he made them laugh and was there when something on the mission got them down.

_Flashback  
_The STARS team had just arrived back at the station after being out on a search for some madman called 'Pierre Monswovsk' he was an Umbrella scientist gone rogue after he injected himself with some virus he had been working on while he was with Umbrella.

They were out in the blizzard, their winter gear barely holding as the snow storm tore through them all... Jill, Chris and Wesker had been separated from Barry and Brad.

"I've seen this signpost before... were going in one large circle. Lets turn left and go up that hill" Jill suggested as they past an old village signpost telling them that if they kept going for another thirty or forty miles then they would hit an old village called 'Trinimity'.

"I agree with Jill captain... I think were going in circles... maybe Barry and Brad made it to the checkpoint and are waiting there for us" Chris stated out loud.

"Okay... Head upwards" Wesker said and lifted his arm to shield his face from the snow.

About half way up the hill, Jill slipped on the ice and lost her footing, slipping down the ice Jill managed to trip Chris up who in turn tripped Wesker up, once they stopped sliding back down the ice, which had taken them an hour to get that far.

"Uh Captain I'm... I'm sorry Sir; I lost my footing on the ice... I" Jill tried to explain when Wesker held his hand up, "Calm it Valentine, you don't need to explain" Wesker replied and looked at Chris who was still sat on the floor holding his knee.

"Redfield are you injured?" Wesker questioned.

"Uh, my leg... I think it's broken! The combined efforts of Jill and the rock must have broken it" Chris said as he started to stand only to be pushed back down by both Wesker and Jill.

"Oh my God Chris... I'm so sorry" Jill said and tilted her head as Chris smiled, "It's okay Jill, it wasn't your fault, there was black ice all over the hill you couldn't have seen it" Chris said and winced as Wesker moved his leg to a straight position.

"Captain Wesker! Jill... Chris!" Came Brads' voice in the distance.

"Finally... OVER HERE... BRAD, BARRY!" Jill shouted and lit a flare although she doubted they could see it through the storm.

Wesker snapped a thick branch from one of the nearby trees and brought it back to where Chris was sat, "This will definitely hurt so brace yourself" Wesker told Chris.

"Nothing like telling it how it is eh Captain" Chris replied before bracing himself for the pain to come.

Chris's scream of pain echoed through the open hills and beyond as Wesker snapped his bone back into place and tied the branch to his leg to ensure it did not snap back out of place.

"...AGH GOD DAMMIT" Chris yelled.

"Its over Redfield... lets get you to the checkpoint where there's some real medical supplies..."

_End Flashback_

But now all that Wesker was to them was their sworn enemy, he had used them as guinea pigs at the mansion about two months back, he had caused the racoon city incident and he was still continuing his work... he probably started this little Lab outbreak to.

"Barry quit your day dreaming buddy we got BOW's at three o clock" Brad shouted at Barry who as Brad shouted he turned quickly and shot a zombie right between the eyes, "YEAH" Barry laughed loudly earning a strange look from Brad and Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at Brad who just shook his head and holstered his gun as Barry snapped the neck of the last zombie, "Boy, I haven't had that much fun in a long time" Barry commented as he also holstered his Colt Python Magnum.

"Barry your insane" Rebecca commented as she looked over Brad's forehead, he'd wrestled with a zombie earlier and smacked his head on the concrete floor.

"And don't you forget it Rebecca" Barry replied.

"_This is Chris, Barry come in_" Chris's voice said through Barry's radio. "Barry here, what's up Chris?" Barry replied.

"We found Leon, He's been infected, multiple injuries... he said there's an antidote down in one of the Labs but we don't know which one, see if you can get down to the Labs as well, we don't have much time, Chris out" Chris informed the small group.

"Copy that" Barry said and turned to the other two, "Right funs over, Leon's been found but infected, we don't have a lot of time to find the cure, let's move!" He said and they all ran down the hall jumping over the dead bodies as they went.

- - -

Leon winced in pain as he took another breath, knowing that this would probably be one of his last, he tried to stand up, grimacing as he did so, he'd taken a bullet to the chest before so this should be no problem, well that's what he thought before he took ten minutes to finally get to a kneeling position.

"Get it together Kennedy, your friends are out there putting their lives on the line to find you the antivirus and you're sat in here moping around... I have to help them and that little girl" Leon said before he mustered up the strength to push himself to his feet, beads of sweat lining his brow and his face a sickly pale colour, Leon knew he didn't have much time left and he knew he also had to tell Claire how he really felt.

Leon stumbled down the corridor as fast as he could, he was already feeling the inevitable hunger that the zombies felt.

- - -

A/N – I am really sorry about the late update and the shortness of this chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and have more Claire/Leon and Chris/Jill... Its just because I have lots of coursework do get done so I'm balancing the two.

Please Review with NO flames!

Chapter 4 up either next Sunday or before because I'm going on holiday for a week after that.

X Tiger Snaps X


	4. Syx Appears

Infected: Chapter 4 – Syx appears.

Slight sexual preferences in this chapter, continued rating T for now if you think I should knock it up to M tell me in the review you hopefully leave if not it will probably go up in later chapters.

- - -

End of Chapter 3:

"_Get it together Kennedy, your friends are out there putting their lives on the line to find you the antivirus and you're sat in here moping around... I have to help them and that little girl" Leon said before he mustered up the strength to push himself to his feet, beads of sweat lining his brow and his face a sickly pale colour, Leon knew he didn't have much time left and he knew he also had to tell Claire how he really felt._

_Leon stumbled down the corridor as fast as he could, he was already feeling the inevitable hunger that the zombies felt._

_- - - _

Begin chapter 4:

Leon stumbled down the corridor in hope of finding the rest of the team; the terrifying hunger he craved was pulling out his insides.

Leon could hear the faint sounds of a handgun being shot; he headed towards them wishing that it was Chris, Jill and Claire.

However before Leon could take another five steps a loud crashing was heard not to far ahead, not wanting to know what it was Leon kept a wary eye out for something, anything that was out of the ordinary.

Another loud crashing of something up ahead alerted Leon to the fact that something was getting closer; he had a good idea of what it was or rather who it was and he knew if he ran in to it he would not survive the encounter.

Silently praying that he did not encounter this monster, Leon walked on his handgun still in his hand but he knew that he would soon be too weak to be able to do anything if something attacked him.

- - -

Chris, Jill and Claire all heard a loud crashing above them, they had no idea why could have been but they knew they had left Leon defenceless, they knew they had to hurry up if they were to retrieve the antidote to Leon's infection.

"Chris, what if he doesn't make it, what will we do then, what would we tell all of our friends and his friends, I know he doesn't have any family left but is like a part of ours even if that is only me and you" Claire said out of the blue it had been silent over the last few minutes until now.

"He will Claire, I know he will, Leon's a strong man and his love for you is pure, everyone can see it" he replied and she knew he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes.

Jill listened intently to Claire and Chris's conversation; she could tell that Claire cared deeply for Leon almost as much as she did for Chris.

- - -

The Young Becky Kelly wandered around the labs in hope that she would find the agent from earlier, she knew that the monster from before was also after her and it wouldn't stop until it found what it was looking for.

The rest of her family had died trying to protect the amulet that she was currently protecting herself; she heard a rough voice in the distance but it didn't belong to the guy she had seen before.

The question was could she trust them.

Going through a large metal bar Becky found herself in some kind of torture facility, her eyes widened as she took in the many dead bodies that had been mutilated.  
There were body limbs everywhere; it was like something out of a horror film.

As she took her first step she had to block her nose as the stench of death hit her.

"God this place is awful, why would somebody do this? It's beyond gross" Becky said as she continued down the corridor.

"I hope I find you soon, I know I won't last much longer without you" Becky whispered and screamed as a zombie came flying out of the door to her right, she turned quickly and ran, the zombie to slow and stupid to realise that she had gone.

- - -

Leon was doing the best he could to survive; he had already used nearly the whole ammo clip on various zombies that were wandering around aimlessly.

Leon knew he had to find Becky; she was only 17 and alone in a lab crawling with zombies.

Leon suddenly fell to the floor in pain, his heart was getting weaker, the life was leaving him slowly he knew he didn't have much time left before he became one of them, it was already a struggle to breathe.

Mustering up any strength he had left Leon push himself to his feet; he had to find her and the rest of his team before he died.

Another explosion went off but this time it was a lot closer, it sounded like it was only around the corner, Leon contemplated whether or not he should carry on or if he should turn back and try another way.

When his commonsense got the better of him he decided that he would turn back, after all his friends were looking for a cure for him and if they got back and he was dead then it would have all been for nothing and he couldn't have that so he slowly stumbled backwards and took a right.

Again there was another explosion but this time it seemed closer he knew that whatever it was it was after him and in his current state it would probably get him.

Leon suddenly hunched over in pain, his gut was on fire but he was freezing, his stomach rumbled in hunger for flesh, he was losing control of his body.

- - -

"Chris, do you think... What if we can't find the cure for what if we get back and he's already dead, what we do then?" Claire asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek, looking up at her brother with puppy dog eyes that were also filled with pain and fear.

"Claire, I know you have feelings for him and I know that they go deeper than love, Leon is a good guy and I know that he is the right guy for you I can also tell that he makes you happy so if I have **to** put my life on the line to save him then I will because I couldn't bear to see you miserable" Chris replied his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a smile and a nod before turning back to the front.

"Okay Chris oh and Chris thank you, for not leaving him behind" Claire said also focusing on the front.

A sudden explosion behind them sent them flying through the air, Claire sliding across the table full of chemicals, Jill slamming into the wall before falling onto her stomach and Chris landing on her back, "Uh Chris, not that I mind this position at but now is not the time" Jill laughed at Chris who had turned a very deep crimson, his embarrassment evident all over him, his trousers held a small bulge.

"Jill" Chris whined as he helped Jill up, "You're right now is not the time and Claire is around so if you please do not make relations to our sexual lives, no matter what memories seem to pop up" Chris rambled to Jill kissed him firmly on the lips, "We'll talk about it when we get home" She said and turned to see Claire stumble as she stood up a small cut on her head.

Claire turned to where Chris and Jill were, Jill looked like she had just had a 'good time' and looking over to Chris she could see why quite clearly, "OH GOD CHRIS! That is so disgusting oh my god ewwww Jeez guys keep it in the bedroom please" Claire screeched as she span around her hand over her eyes and her face pale.

"Oh shut up Claire" Chris scowled as Jill burst out laughing until a loud screech echoed through the air and went straight through them all, "What the hell was that?" Jill said as they all aimed their guns at the huge gaping hole in the wall that was still covered by the dust cloud.

"I'll check it out" Claire declared and ran cautiously towards the wall before Chris or Jill could do anything.

"Claire, come back here now!" Chris shouted at his little sister but all she did was glance back at him.

As Claire neared the dust cloud she heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming from the other side, "Leon? Is that you?" Claire asked slowly.

Suddenly a huge claw swiped through the air and Claire had to dive backwards to avoid it, landing on her back Claire pointed her gun at where she had almost been decapitated, her breathing fast and her chest heaving.

Suddenly she was pulled to her feet by Chris and Jill, "What was it Claire?" Jill asked and Claire shook her head, "I don't know, all I know is that whatever it is it has huge claws!" she replied.

Suddenly she was pushed roughly back to the floor off to the side as a huge figure charged towards them, turning quickly Claire saw Chris and Jill on the floor to the right and she turned further to see a huge creature stand and turn to face them, Its face was a sickly mix of blood, bones and torn up flesh, its mouth frozen in a sick smile baring its inhumane shark-like teeth. The things body looked like it had different parts of different humans stuck together and one large pumping red heart behind a bullet-proof glass, one of its hands was a normal human hand while the other was like a thousand daggers around one larger one.

"Wh... What the Fuck is that!" Jill shouted as she aimed her shaking hand at the creature's chest, then the monster screamed a mind-piercing scream and charged at Claire who was frozen in fear, the handgun dropping from her hands and clattering to the floor as it came closer and closer, her heart beating faster and faster until she couldn't tell if it was even pumping anymore.

The monster stopped dead in front of Claire, its face literally right in front of her own, she could smell its dead decayed breath and flesh as its pure red eyes stared into her own. Before she even realised it she was in the air above it, its huge claw pressed against her stomach...

- - -

A/N – So what do you think I know it's kind of short again. Sorry for the long wait but I have been on an Outward bound course with my school in Wales and only got back a few days ago that and I had a really bad case of writers block until I read a few of the most awesome amazing stories ever to be written online or novel.

Remember the first three reviews will be commented on in the next chapter and remember tell me if you think the rating should go to M or not.

Thanks everyone!

X Tiger Snaps X


	5. Wesker's Appearance

Infected: Chapter 5 – Wesker's Involvement

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident evil or their characters except Becky Kelly, Joe Acardos and Syx who are my own characters and maybe some other bad guys of my own okay.

Pairings: Leon/Claire and Jill/Chris and maybe Billy/Rebecca in the later chapters.

This IS an AU story ok! So don't be mean and please leave a nice review at the end thanks.

A huge thank you to my five reviewers of Chapter 4, you know who you are but to give you the publicity, a shout out to...

**DarkDremora4 – **Thanks yeah this is my first fic, it's awesome when I get review like yours, thanks again I'm really glad you like it and I hope you keep reading and yeah it was my idea it just hit me one night while I was trying to sleep, it was rather strange, I am working on the grammar and hopefully it will improve. I know what you mean about the 'infected' it was one of the reasons I really wanted to write a fic as well. Keep reading and enjoying.

**Chaos0283** – Thanks I'm glad you like my idea of the monster, it's great to get reviews from Friends and such awesome ones at that and thanks for the 'sweet' comment too. Keep reading.

**Divine Arion – **Yeah Leon is getting worse but will he be cured? Hmmn keep reading and find out, seeing as though this story is a Claire/Leon I can imagine that Claire is dying inside, I'm not to sure on where Becky will pop up again but that's a good idea. As for the Chris/Jill I'm absolutely MAD about them to they are my favourite pairing EVER! So keep reading and I hope this story doesn't lose its touch.

**VampireGirl-102** – Okay thanks for you review, I'm glad your enjoying the story please keep reading.

**Hobohunter **– Okay thanks for reviewing, I hope you keep reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

Well there you have it the five people to review chapter 4. Ever grateful my friends, you guys are the reason I got into writing more of this.

I am terribly sorry about the HUGE wait for the update but I have been busy with Exams and had writers block but then I went onto the reviews for Infected and realised that I'm not only hurting myself inside for not writing it... I'm hurting my reviewers by making them wait so long. I apologise with all my heart my dear reviewers.

* * *

_End of Chapter 4_

_Suddenly she was pushed roughly back to the floor off to the side as a huge figure charged towards them, turning quickly Claire saw Chris and Jill on the floor to the right and she turned further to see a huge creature stand and turn to face them, Its face was a sickly mix of blood, bones and torn up flesh, its mouth frozen in a sick smile baring its inhumane shark-like teeth. The things body looked like it had different parts of different humans stuck together and one large pumping red heart behind a bullet-proof glass, one of its hands was a normal human hand while the other was like a thousand daggers around one larger one._

"_Wh... What the Fuck is that!" Jill shouted as she aimed her shaking hand at the creature's chest, then the monster screamed a mind-piercing scream and charged at Claire who was frozen in fear, the handgun dropping from her hands and clattering to the floor as it came closer and closer, her heart beating faster and faster until she couldn't tell if it was even pumping anymore._

_The monster stopped dead in front of Claire, its face literally right in front of her own, she could smell its dead decayed breath and flesh as its pure red eyes stared into her own. Before she even realised it she was in the air above it, its huge claw pressed against her stomach..._

* * *

Begin Chapter 5

"CLAIRE!!!!!" Chris shouted as Jill held him back, he was struggling immensely in her grasp but she knew if he really wanted to get out of it then he could after all he was stronger than her. Jill knew that if Chris tried to intervene then the monster would surely kill Claire but at the moment it just seemed to be holding her by her neck in the air with its claw pressed against her stomach.

"Jill let me go, let me go! I have to save her please Jill let me go to her!" Chris started shouting until Jill pushed him to the wall behind her, "Listen to me Chris, you know as well as I do that its not doing anything at the moment and you know if you try to intervene it will kill her" Jill said.

Chris's face was turned towards where Claire dangled helplessly in the monsters grasp, her soft sobs reaching his ears making it all the more harder to not just rip out of Jill's grasp and go to her until Jill put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her, "Chris don't you think that I want to help her too, but we can't do anything Chris, please just listen to me we'll find a way to save her, I know we will, I promise you that we will" She said and watched him as he slowly nodded.

"Awww how sweet and yet it turns my insides out just like Syx (Pronounced SIX but spelt differently) will do to Claire if any of you move" Came the loud yet emotionless voice of Albert Wesker.

"Wesker!" both Chris and Jill's voice rang out as they pointed their gun in various directions looking for the former captain of the STARS team.

"Ch... Chris, help...m, me" Claire's soft voice rang out from the side making Chris turn to look at her, "Hang in there Claire" he replied watching as Wesker walked out into the open from behind Syx, "I'll kill you Wesker, you Bastard" Chris shouted and moved to go to Wesker but was pushed back against the wall by Jill.

"Chris, Don't... You know he'll kill her if you do"

"But Jill..."

"No buts Chris! Just trust me on this okay"

Chris sighed and nodded at Jill who let go of his vest slowly.

"Syx, bring Claire to me" Wesker instructed and the huge monstrosity threw Claire across to Wesker, Claire slid painfully across the floor, her back would be severely bruised, Wesker thrust his foot onto Claire's neck, not enough to cut off circulation or her breathing but enough to make her gasp and thrash wildly underneath him, her neck would also be very bruised.

Wesker smiled as Claire managed to choke out, "Chris!"

"Dear heart, your brother will never see you again, nor will you see him" Wesker grinned like a Cheshire cat as he added a bit more pressure to her neck.

"Syx, find Agent Kennedy and bring him here... Alive" Wesker ordered and the monster disappeared through the hole in the wall leaving the four in the room, none of them moving apart from Claire who tugged at Wesker's boot on her throat.

* * *

Leon trudged through the dark, destroyed corridor, blood smears coated the wall.

The wall in front of Leon suddenly exploded sending him flying into the opposite wall and to the floor.

'_Dear God, what the hell is going on!?' _Leon thought as he tried struggling to his feet only to find he was pinned by his neck to the floor.

"Ah... what the...hell" Leon spoke before he was picked up by his neck and carried through the hole, the wounds he had were bleeding heavily again and his face was almost completely white.

* * *

Chris and Jill were glaring at Wesker, until Leon went sailing across the room followed by one pissed off looking BOW, "Ah, Mr Kennedy so glad you could join us" Wesker said and laughed as Leon tried to get up only to be punched by Syx even further across the room.

"Leon!" Claire shouted and somehow managed to wiggle free from under Wesker's boot.

Claire scrambled to her feet and started towards Leon who lay prone on the floor breathing heavily, Suddenly a large metal pole was slammed into the back of her knees causing her to crumble to the floor as an audible 'CRACK!' was heard, the back of her right knee had been shattered.

"Claire!" Three voices shouted as Claire hit the floor, Chris and Jill almost running to her when Wesker spoke up, "Ah, ah, ah, move and I'll have them both killed"

"Wesker I swear we're going to kill you" Chris drawled out.

"Only when you're old enough junior" Wesker mocked causing Chris to growl at him, Jill watched Wesker's face which was set in an amused smirk before she turned to Chris's.

Jill frowned as she looked at Chris, his face said he was pissed off and ready to jump Wesker but his eyes said he was trying his hardest not to cry and completely breakdown.

"Chris didn't your parent's ever teach you manners... oh wait... you don't have any parent's do you, they died a long time ago" Wesker laughed maniacally.

Chris flinched backwards, the anger leaving his face only to be replaced with utter pain and sadness, he looked down out of shame, trying with all his might not to cry but he couldn't stop his eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall.

Jill watched Chris and her frown deepened, she felt like crying herself for him. "That was low Wesker, even for you" She spat out.

Leon was pulling himself along the floor to try and get to where Claire was lying cradling her shattered knee, until he found himself flung over her body and into a wall hearing two of his ribs crack under the force of the impact. Leon cried out in pain causing the others, including Claire, to look over to him as the creature approached him.

"ENOUGH! Please... stop this" Claire shouted at Wesker who was above her.

"Syx, bring him over here" Wesker ordered as his eyes pierced Claire's own.

"Miss Redfield, you and I are going to have a little fun; if you refuse then Mr Kennedy will be severely punished for it. Do you understand? Chris, Jill if either of you interfere with this then both Miss Redfield and Agent Kennedy will be put through the worst death imaginable and by that I mean I will inject them with my own virus so they will be my puppets" Wesker spoke and pulled out a little case.

In the corner of his eye Wesker could see Claire slightly moving away and stamped his foot down on her shoulder, "Ah, ah, ah inadvisable Miss Redfield, stay put like a good dog" Wesker said and pulled out a small syringe.

"Syx bring Agent Kennedy here" Wesker demanded as watched as Leon was pinned by his neck to the floor.

Wesker bent down and inserted the needle into Leon's neck, "Don't worry Kennedy this is just the anti-virus, wouldn't want you turning into a super BOW in the middle of my experiments now would we" Wesker said and stood again and smiled as Leon fell unconscious.

"Until next time Chris, Syx bring them both with us" Wesker ordered before he turned round and kicked Claire in the face knocking her out cold.

All Chris and Jill could do was watch as the two were carried away, knowing that if Wesker found them following them then he would not hesitate to kill them on the spot.

"...Claire..."

* * *

A/N – Dun Dun DUUUUN!!! What will happen next, well it seems Leon won't be turning into a BOW... or will he? Find out in the next update of... INFECTED!!!! Lol sorry I've had plenty of sugar today hehe. Anyway thanks for reading this update/story if you're new to it and please leave a NICE review as Flames are deleted with being read. Thanks again 


	6. Video Footage

Chapter 6 – Video footage

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Resident evil or their characters except Becky Kelly, Joe Acardos and Syx who are my own characters and maybe some other bad guys of my own okay.

**Pairings:** Leon/Claire and Jill/Chris and maybe Billy/Rebecca in the later chapters.

This IS an AU story ok! So don't be mean and please leave a nice review at the end thanks.

Another Huge Thank you, a generous basket of cookies and a chilled bottle of coke (hehe) to those three awesome, FANTABULOUS reviewers who were kind enough to actually leave a review:

**Divine Arion** – Haha I'm glad you're enjoying this, Yeah Leon and Claire are in a _bit_ of a squeeze lol however, you know with Chris on the job, they'll be back in the right place in no time... or will they mwahaha! Oh enjoy your cookies and coke :)

**Hobohunter **- Mwahahahaha i love putting evil cliff-hangers in haha, I'm glad you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying all of yours... ok so yours are better than mine but still that's not the point lol. Enjoy your cookies and coke :)

**Jesusm85** – Haha well I'm not really sure how I came up with it, it was a random plot bunnies attack lol. I can see you're enjoying it which is a good thing :)

This chapter goes out to my three awesome reviewers. Thank you guys.

* * *

End Chapter 5

"_Miss Redfield, you and I are going to have a little fun; if you refuse then Mr Kennedy will be severely punished for it. Do you understand? Chris, Jill if either of you interfere with this then both Miss Redfield and Agent Kennedy will be put through the worst death imaginable and by that I mean I will inject them with my own virus so they will be my puppets" Wesker spoke and pulled out a little case._

_In the corner of his eye Wesker could see Claire slightly moving away and stamped his foot down on her shoulder, "Ah, ah, ah inadvisable Miss Redfield, stay put like a good dog" Wesker said and pulled out a small syringe._

"_Syx bring Agent Kennedy here" Wesker demanded as watched as Leon was pinned by his neck to the floor._

_Wesker bent down and inserted the needle into Leon's neck, "Don't worry Kennedy this is just the anti-virus, wouldn't want you turning into a super BOW in the middle of my experiments now would we" Wesker said and stood again and smiled as Leon fell unconscious._

"_Until next time Chris, Syx bring them both with us" Wesker ordered before he turned round and kicked Claire in the face knocking her out cold._

_All Chris and Jill could do was watch as the two were carried away, knowing that if Wesker found them following them then he would not hesitate to kill them on the spot._

"_...Claire..."_

* * *

Begin Chapter 6

(**Oh wait before I start... NO this is not a Wesker/Claire, Wesker just loves Claire and he likes to get to Chris, this remains a Chris/Jill and Leon/Claire so please do NOT let this affect your opinion on this story... Thank you**)

Jill grabbed Chris by the shoulders; she knew he blamed himself for this. "Chris please, you know this isn't your fault. We WILL get Wesker for this, we need a plan. Chris!" Jill urged.

Chris looked at Jill, he had put on a tough face but she saw through his facade, down to where he hid his emotions, Pain, Anger and sadness.

"We need to regroup with the others Jill, with Barry and the rest of them" Chris spoke and pushed away from the wall Jill had him pinned at. He picked up his gun from the floor and walked towards the door, he was still in his mission mode and Jill knew it but she was pretty damn sure that his entire mind was not on regrouping but rather charging after Wesker.

"Okay Chris, just remember, this place is still full of infected, we can't let our guard down not even for one second" Jill spoke as she ran after Chris.

"Barry Come in" Jill spoke into her radio.

"Barry here, what is it Jill?" Barry replied.

"We uh we found Leon Barry but Wesker found us. He... he has both Claire and Leon, if you see him do not engage him... he said he'd kill them both if anyone got in his way" Jill spoke and watched Chris's shoulders slump slightly at her mention of Claire and Leon's situation.

"Uh copy that Jill... how's Chris taking it?" Barry asked knowing how close Chris and Claire were.

"Pretty hard" Jill spoke softly so that Chris would not hear her.

"Copy, we'll meet you back at the roof for evac. Barry out"

"Chris, Barry's team are going to meet us at the roof" Jill said.

Chris nodded and headed back out onto the corridor, "Visual on four infected" he whispered to Jill who was right behind him.

"Got sights on two, ready to move" Jill whispered back.

"Go, I'll take out the other two" he replied and rushed out shooting one of the female zombies in the ear instantly killing it and stabbed the other before snapping its neck taking the whole head completely off the shoulders.

"Feeling violent today Chris?" Jill asked with a smile.

"It helps, just picture Wesker when you do it Jill, seriously it helps" Chris replied. With a small smile of his own, he knew she was trying to make conversation to lighten his mood.

* * *

Claire slowly opened her eyes, she could feel a hot liquid running down her cheeks, could taste the warm blood as it seeped through her lips and onto her tongue. Her head hurt so much, the room was spinning around her, her back was against something cold and metallic.

As her vision cleared she could tell she was in some kind of chamber, she looked up at her hands, they were restrained above her head, pinned to the wall. She glanced down; her legs had suffered the same fate as her hands, pinned to the wall, her bullet proof vest discarded onto the floor in front of her, the rest of her gear was nowhere in sight.

She looked around the room, her gaze instantly settling on Leon, restrained to the wall at her left, he was still out but he looked better than he had earlier, all traces of the virus were absent from his features.

"Ah Miss Redfield, how nice of you to rejoin us" Wesker spoke as he entered from a door at the farthest end of the room to her.

"What the fuck do..." Claire started to ask however was interrupted by Wesker.

"My my dear heart, what a mouth you have on you, perhaps you could put it to good use later" Wesker grinned watching Claire's face twist into disgust before looking over to Leon.

"So Agent Kennedy won't be joining us for some time hmmn" Wesker spoke and laughed.

"Ah I almost forgot to send your dear brother a goodbye present" he pulled out a small device and pressed a few buttons on it, a large screen appeared at the opposite wall from Claire. It flickered to life; it was a camera view of Chris's location.

* * *

Chris walked up to the door in front of him when it suddenly slammed shut as did the rest of the doors in the room.

"Chris, what's going on?" Jill asked as she stood next to Chris ready to shoot anything that came at them.

"I don't..." A screen flashed in the corner grabbing their attention.

"Ah Redfield, Valentine so glad I could catch you before you left" Wesker appeared on screen, his amused voice matching his amused grin.

"Wesker, where are they? What have you done to them?" Chris spat, Jill had to hold on to his arm with a vice like grip just to make sure he didn't attack the screen.

"Why nothing, as you see here Miss Redfield is perfectly fine" Wesker stepped to the side revealing Claire bound and restrained to the wall.

Wesker walked up to the side of her, "Yes, she is perfect isn't she Redfield" Wesker spoke and ran his hand down her side causing Claire to shiver and flinch to the side, "Chris!" She cried out.

"I do believe I have found a rather sensitive spot, haven't I dear heart?" Wesker spoke and looked back to the screen. "I believe I should thank you Chris, for giving me a toy as brainless as Kennedy and your dear sister" Wesker spoke and turned back to Claire before he wiped away some of the blood trickling down her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't you touch her" Leon's pained voice came from the side off the screen before the visual widened to reveal him also restrained to the wall.

"Ah Agent Kennedy your timing is impeccable, say hello to your team of failures" Wesker gestured towards the screen where Chris and Jill were.

"When I find you Wesker, and I will, I will rip you apart, and feed you to your infected pack of mutts" Chris shouted and took a step forward.

Jill flinched and pulled back on Chris's arm letting him know she wasn't going to let him go when he went to get closer to the screen.

"Chris don't, you're playing right into his sick game and that is what he wants, isn't it Wesker" Jill spoke to the screen.

"Very good Valentine, I see your sharper then I thought" Wesker answered back.

"My apologies Chris, it appears our time must be cut short, I have things I must attend to" Wesker spoke in his all too calm voice, Chris and Jill knew that tone, he wasn't sorry at all, in fact it sounded like he was trying to leave.

"Chris, help me!" Claire shouted and received a sharp backhand from Wesker causing blood to spill from the mouth and cheek where newly formed cuts had formed.

"Claire" Chris shouted and reached out as if to grab her.

Wesker chuckled, "Goodbye Chris... Jill" he spoke and clicked a button, the screen died.

"Jill... he... who knows what he's going to do to Claire" Chris spoke as he stared at the screen.

"We'll save her: I know we will. Remember she's a strong girl Chris you know she'll put up one hell of a fight" Jill replied.

* * *

"Now Miss Redfield how would you like to accompany me somewhere more secluded" Wesker chuckled.

"Get away from her you sick bastard" Leon shouted making Wesker laugh again.

"Leon help me please!" Claire shouted as Wesker approached her.

* * *

A/N – Sorry I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I have no excuse but please accept my sincere apology.

Wesker really is a sick bastard but one HOT sick bastard... what I'm a fangirl so sue me lol. Anyway please leave a review :)

X x Tiger Snaps x X


End file.
